


Virgil's 'little' secret

by LGBTQ_Miyo



Series: Little Space Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Age Play Caregiver Deceit | Janus Sanders, Age Play Little Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Polyamory, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Roman Bullies Virgil, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGBTQ_Miyo/pseuds/LGBTQ_Miyo
Summary: Virgil is a little and enjoys it but had to keep it a secret from the light sides. After Roman finds out, he humiliates Virgil to the point of Virgil going back to the dark sides and back to his daddies. They welcome him back happily
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Little Space Sides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883611
Comments: 16
Kudos: 169





	Virgil's 'little' secret

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm basing this story off my little space because its nice to put my own little bits of little space into it. Thanks guys.

Virgil laid on his bed with a pacifier in his mouth, coloring in his new coloring book he manifested himself. He was around the age of 3 or 4 right then and had some music playing that helped keep him little. He had his headphones on so he hadn't heard when Roman walked in and saw this. 

"VIRGIL!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Roman yelled before pulling out his phone and taking a photo of it, sending it to Patton and Logan. "What are you? A fucking child!? You are so disgusting. Grow the hell up!" Roman yelled louder  
  
Virgil started to cry and his body started to shake. 

Logan came in. "Roman what the hell did you do?!"

Patton came in and tried to keep Virgil from leaving. "He's being mean buddy please don't go." but it was too late and Virgil snapped his fingers. His bags packed themselves and the he went to the divider door from the dark and light sides. 

"I'm sorry Patton." he whispered and walked into his old place. He immediately felt safe and let himself go back into little space. "Daddy! Papa!" he called out

Remus ran in. "Baby boy!" he picked Virgil up. "Oh Janus and I have missed you so much baby. We are gonna cuddle and relax and read and-"

"Don't suffocate him handsome." Janus spoke as he walked over. "Hi baby boy."

"Daddy!" Virgil giggled. "Roman mean." he pouted.

"Aww baby don't pout. He's always mean. Let's unpack your stuff and we can help you relax more."

Remus and Janus sunk down and then appeared in Virgil's old empty room. Virgil snapped and everything unpacked itself. His bed made itself to fit what he wanted and Remus helped him change into some overalls with one of Janus's old sweatshirts. They went into the living room and sat on the couch with a few books and the remote. 

Virgil listened as Remus read to him while Janus made him a bottle of warm milk. He felt glad to be in his daddies' arms. He drank the milk and listened when Janus took over reading and Remus made Virgil a snack for later consisting of pineapple and carrots with juice and a cut up peanut butter and jelly sandwich. 

Virgil ate silently and he grew tired after some time. He cuddled up into Remus's lap but let them know he was listening.

Remus put a pacifier into his mouth and let him rest, rubbing his back and Janus humming a song they loved so much as Remus and Virgil began to fall asleep. 

"Nigh' nigh' dadas." he mumbled through his pacifier as he fell asleep. 

Janus carried Virgil to bed and laid him down. He tucked him in and tried to leave. Keyword **tried**. But Virgil had a grip on him. "Remus." he whisper-yelled.

"Yes?" he poked his head in and saw the situation. "Awww. Okay. Lemme change really quickly." he snapped and was in a pair of boxers and sweatpants. He laid down next to Virgil close to the wall.

Janus did the same but put on a tank top with it. He made sure his gloves were off before laying down and they all fell asleep.


End file.
